


That's The Way My Love Is

by FrankieSmiles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god. Patrick!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You have glasses!" Pete pointed at Patrick's glasses. </p>
<p>Patrick rolled his eyes, "Nice job, Captain Obvious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Way My Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pete or Patrick. Well, I wish I do. No part of this is true. I just made this up in Math class.

Pete Wentz was skipped in his beaten black Converse shoes on the sidewalk. It was a very hot and the sun was shining through his face and have I mentioned that it's boiling hot? Well, that doesn't stop him from seeing his best friend.  

Patrick has been sick for almost a week and Patrick's mom had told Pete that Patrick was sorry but he wasn't allowed any visitors that time. They might catch a cold. Patrick's mom also told Pete's mom because she knew that Pete will find a way just to see Patrick. Whether he climb the tree near Patrick's window or fight his way through the door. Patrick did the same thing when Pete was sick, he visited him everyday. Well, maybe because Pete has a cool XBOX but that's not the point.

Pete loves Patrick very much. They were friends since they were four years old. Patrick was sitting alone in the park when some kids were calling him names until a kid as small as he is, punched the biggest kid who were calling Patrick names and broke his nose. That was like eleven years ago. Pete had introduced himself to Patrick and promised him that he would protect him in any way he could. Since that day, they became best friends.

Pete loves everything about Patrick. The way he sings, the way he doesn't get annoyed when Pete starts to annoy him, the way his face gets red when he's starting to get annoyed by Pete, they way Patrick drums, the way Patrick babbles about David Bowie and Prince, the way Patrick cried when Michael Jackson died, everything. Pete loves everything about Patrick.

When Patrick's house came in sight, Pete grins then ran to the front door, knocking it very very hard. He gave a polite smile when Patrick's mom came to answer the door. 

"Hello Mrs. Stump. Is Patrick around?" Pete asks politely.

Patrick's mom nods then smiled, "Yeah, just go at the backyard. I think he's reading a book or doing his assignment. He's trying to catch up on school, you know?"

"Oh! Maybe I could help him?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Pete grinned, excited, "Yay! Thank you!" he then ran, opening the back gates into the backyard. He ran to the spot where he and Patrick always hang out.

He smiled when he saw Patrick facing the opposite direction, sitting on the swing, his face buried in a book with his guitar next to him. 

"Patrick!" Pete shouted. Even before Patrick could turn around and see why Pete had shouted his name, he was tackled by a bone crushing hug by Pete. 

Pete buried his face in Patrick's hat, "Don't ever leave me alone that long again, okay?" he then released Patrick.

"Pete," Patrick turned around to look at Pete, "I didn't leave you, okay? I was very sick and you might get sick too if you get very close to me that time."

Pete crossed his arms then pouted, "Whatever. I don't care." he sat next to Patrick and smiled, "I don't mind getting sick with you Patty cakes."

Patrick frowned then blushed, "Don't call me that!"

Once again, Pete pouted. Patrick has to hold back his laughter because Pete looks like a kid who just lost his candy. 

"Why are you laughing?" Pete demanded when Patrick couldn't hold back his laughter, "Tell meeeee!"

Patrick kept laughing until his face was red and he was breathing for air, "Nothing. It's just... you look cute that's all."

_"I'm_ cute?" Pete pointed at himself. "There must be a mistake, Tricky.  _You're_ the cute one."

Patrick blushed, pushed Pete playfully then mumbled, "I'm not."

"You so are dude!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Whatever." Patrick says. He just gave up because he knows that whatever he'll do, Pete will win in fights and arguments even though he knows that Pete is wrong.

Pete just laughed then pinched Patrick's cheek. "So, how are you feeling?"

Patrick shrugged, "I'm feeling better, I guess. I mean, I'm not sick anymore."

"That's really awesome." Pete said.

"What? Being sick?" Patrick asked, confused.

Pete shook his head, "No you doofus, being not sick is very very very awesome."

"Why's that?"

"Because you won't leave me ever again."

Patrick sighed, adjusting himself just to look at Pete in the eyes, "Pete, I can't leave you. You know that right? If I leave you, who'll protect me from the bullies?"

Pete shrugged, "Joe? Andy? Mikey maybe?"

Patrick sighed, "Pete. Joe can't punch. Andy wouldn't hurt anyone because he's secretly a girl inside and Mikey would just shrug and will run to Gerard for help and Gerard can't fight."

"It's worth a try, though." Pete mumbles.

"I'm going to be a punching bag, Pete." Patrick says seriously. 

Pete laughed. "You're too cute to be a punching bag."

"Whatever, Pete."

Pete smiled then looked at Patrick then decided that he'll inspect him. He noticed that his hair's gotten a little longer, he lost a few pounds, he's still very pale, he's still wearing one of his hats and- "Oh my god. Patrick!"

"What?"

"You have glasses!" Pete pointed at Patrick's glasses. 

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Nice job, Captain Obvious."

Pete shook his head, his eyes wide, "But why?"

"My eyesight is very poor, Pete." he explains, "I'm also getting dizzy while reading. My mom had my eyes checked when we were at the hospital a few days ago and the doctor said that I have to wear these glasses." he noticed the look of worry on Pete's face, "but don't worry. They're just correction glasses. I'm just going to wear them for like six to eight months."

Pete let out a sigh of relief. He was worried that some kids will take Patrick's glasses then break them. He couldn't let that happen. He'll just have to look out for Patrick more carefully if that time comes.

Pete smirked, "You know, you look like an old man when you're wearing that."

"Okay wow. At first, I look cute, and now I look like an old man? Really Pete? Really?"

Pete nodded, "Yup!" 

Patrick's face got very red. That was the cue that Pete should stand up and should start to run because he knows that Patrick will kill him and will be very upset with him.

"You can't catch me, Trickster!" Pete shouted then ran around the backyard. 

The Stump's backyard is surprisingly big and was full with plants, flower beds, the tree near Patrick's window and another tree with Patrick's tree house.

Patrick stood up, trying to catch Pete but Pete's already at the other side of the backyard.

"Try to catch me, Tricky!" Pete laughed wildly as he ran much faster when he noticed that Patrick was catching up with him.

Patrick looked very very darkly at Pete. He made a quick for Pete then grabbed his arm when Pete ran past him. They both tripped then Patrick's chin hit the ground first.

"Ow." Patrick moaned in pain then sat down. He was rubbing his chin, tears forming at the end of his eyes.

Pete kneeled beside Patrick. He removed Patrick's glasses, wiped the tears then pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry 'Trick. Do you forgive me?"

Patrick barely nodded but melted to Pete's arms. He lets himslef to be cuddled by Pete, enjoying the feeling. You see, Patrick has a crush on Pete for years now, but he doesn;t have the guts to speak to him about it, fearing that it'll break their friendship.

When Pete released Patrick, he cupped his cheeks then pecked his lips, "I'm sorry okay? I love you, Tricky."

Patrick blushed furiously, "I- since when?"

"Since that day when you went with me to watch IT and comforted me because I was terrified of clowns. I really mean it, Patrick. I really do."

"I- I love you too, Pete." he grinned then slowly connected their lips.

Pete picked up Patrick's glasses then put it back on him, "I take it back. You don't look like an old man. You still look very very very cute."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Smashing Pumpkin's song That's The Way My Love Is


End file.
